Minecraft
Minecraft is a sandbox independent video game originally created by Swedish programmer Markus "Notch" Persson and later developed and published by the Swedish company Mojang. The creative and building aspects of Minecraft allow players to build constructions out of textured cubes in a 3D procedurally generated world. Other activities in the game include exploration, gathering resources, crafting, and combat. Multiple gameplay modes are available, including survival modes where the player must acquire resources to build the world and maintain health, a creative mode where players have unlimited resources to build with and the ability to fly, and an adventure mode where players play custom maps created by other players. Release History The alpha version was publicly released for PC on May 17, 2009, and after gradual updates, the full version was released on November 18, 2011. A version for Android was released a month earlier on October 7, and an iOS version was released on November 17, 2011. The game was released on the Xbox 360 as an Xbox Live Arcade game on May 9, 2012, on the PlayStation 3 on December 17, 2013, on the PlayStation 4 on September 4, 2014, on the Xbox One the next day, and on the PlayStation Vita on October 14, 2014. On December 10, 2014, a Windows Phone version was released. All versions of Minecraft receive periodic updates, with the console editions being co-developed by 4J Studios. Minecraft received five awards during the 2011 Game Developers Conference. Of theGame Developers Choice Awards, it won the Innovation Award, Best Downloadable Game Award, and Best Debut Game Award; from the Independent Games Festival, it won the Audience Award and the Seumas McNally Grand Prize. In 2012, Minecraft was awarded a Golden Joystick Award in the category Best Downloadable Game. In Fanfiction The Minecraft fandom revolves almost entirely around one single thing: Let's Players. Considering that this game has no story or plot whatsoever, it isn't surprising that the Real World people playing it, such as CaptainSparklez, SkyDoesMinecraft, AntVenom, Deadlox, the Yogscast, and Achievement Hunter (among numerous sundry others), are a greater driving force in the fandom than the actual characters and mobs are. Needless to say, pairings between YouTubers who commonly play together or are otherwise associated with each other are commonplace among fans, and fanfiction of these pairings turns up quite often, be it good or bad. Unfortunately, these fanfics are technically classified as Real Person Fic (despite the player avatars of the YouTubers being involved instead of themselves), and therefore cannot be sporked by PPC agents. Minecraft and the PPC Despite the dearth of actual Minecraft fic that doesn't involve representations of real people, the world of Minecraft is still kept under surveillance by the PPC, because otherwise its open gameplay would likely allow Mary Sues to stock up on resources and prepare for invading other continua with impunity. The various Minecraft mods would be useful to Sues, particularly those that give you overpowered items; the use of these mods specifically for self-benefit is strictly forbidden by the PPC. Nonetheless, badfic of Minecraft itself does exist, like it or not. Though it is exceedingly rare, all things considered, there is just barely enough of it known to at least establish the official mini of this continuum, the mini-creeper. Part of Headquarters is built in the Minecraft universe, as seen in this video. During the 2013 Blackout, creepers were able to break in and wreak havoc."Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My!" by Lily Winterwood, April 2013 Agents Native to this Continuum * Jof (DO) * Salvo (DoI) Missions in this Continuum * "Little Green Mobs," Agents Rayner and E.V.L. (DMS) References Category:Video Games Category:Continua